pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Timestein
Timestein is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and the leader of the and classes. Her signature superpower is Flash Forward, which ends the current phase, skips the next phase, and draws a card. She is part of the Tide Turners set. Origins Timestein’s name is a portmanteau of "Einstein", a famous theoretical physicist, and "time", referring to Timestein’s ability to manipulate time. Timestein’s ability to alter time with her suit is based on the protagonist from TimeShift. The color pattern of Timestein’s suit is a reference to her classes (white = Smarty, pink = Brainy). The zBay in her description is a reference to the online shopping site “eBay”. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Flash Forward - End this phase and skip the next one. Draw a card. ***Whirlwind - Bounce a random Zombie. ***Summoning - Make a random Zombie that costs 2 or less. ***Transmogrify - Transform a Zombie into a random Zombie that costs 1 . Hero Description ‘’The suit was designed in the deepest, most secure branches of Dr. Zomboss’ lair. The helmet was on sale at zBay.’’ Strategies ‘’Timestein slows down your advancing army to a halt with her fancy suit. Bouncing, freezing, and bonus attacks all stack up to one uphill climb for the Zombie Hero.’’ With Timestein, as with several Smarty Heroes, is tricky to play as. Her strategies focus less on brute force and more on outwitting the enemy, whether by milling their hand, playing lots of cards in one turn via Medulla Nebula, or [[w:c:pvz:Card#Freeze|'Freezing']] foes with Iceberg Lettuce or Lurch for Lunch and Snow Pea. While Timestein may be similar to Super Brainz in terms of gameplay, there is one major difference between the two; Timestein is a Plant Hero and has a whole phase for both Tricks and Plants. Timestein, therefore, can perform combos that normal Zombie Heroes can’t. However, this does leave her susceptible to the Zombie Tricks Phase. Timestein’s Science decks are somewhat impressive; with cards that can replay effects such as Rescue Radish on Cosmic Scientist, delaying cards that can [[w:c:pvz:Card#Freeze|'Freeze']] opponents and overall delay the enemy, Timestein can make up lots of time to let her Science army grow. Hard removal may be a problem, however; substituting [[w:c:pvz:Card#Freeze|'Freezing']] or Bouncing for Squash can help get rid of powerful enemies--or at least stall them. Timestein can run a good milling deck, playing Regifting Zombie and bouncing enemy fighters with Leaf Blower or Jumping Bean. In case any enemy fighters with [[w:c:pvz:Card#Dino-Roar|'Dino-Roar']] benefit, Timestein can wipe them out with Rocket Science. She can also gain Magic Beanstalk via Lima-Pleurodon’s ability and further widen Timestein’s hand. Be careful not to leave Timestein’s hand full, however, as it essentially gives every enemy fighter (and damaging cards with Crazy Heroes) [[w:c:pvz:Card#Bullseye|'Bullseye']]. In a similar manner to Kalos, Timestein can play Team-Up Plants on Medulla Nebula to truly get the best out of their cost. While Kalos has cards that create 2 Plants for the cost of 1, Timestein has more Team-Up Plants, which means she can play them on lanes with 1 Plant, whereas Kalos needs the lane to be completely empty. Timestein can use the extra brains to draw more cards and continue to play more Plants. In this way, Timestein can possibly fill the board as early as Turn 3. A Brainana will shut down any possibility of the Zombie Hero retaliating. Timestein’s units, for all they can do, are weak in terms of combat; Timestein is not very likely to win the battle by brute force. Timestein also has trouble removing troops at her leisure, although Rocket Science may help to destroy powerful units. Swarming with Bean decks may help to replace the power needed during the Fight phase, and Bounce cards can remove strong enemies for a bit. Just be careful not to Bounce anything that has an effect when it is played. The player needs to be wary about when to use Timestein's signature, as it can potentially change the course of the game. *If Timestein's signature is used during her Plant phase, the Plant phase will end and the Tricks phase will never begin, skipping straight to the Fight phase. This means that no Zombie or Plant gravestones will be revealed, since the Tricks Phase never started. *If it is used during the Tricks phase (from a card such as Bungee Plumber that activates her megablock), the Tricks phase will end, revealing Plant gravestones, and the Fight phase will be skipped completely. The Zombie phase will start. *If it is used during the Fight phase (normal combat triggers a megablock), the Fight phase will end on whatever lane it is, and the Zombie phase will be completely skipped. The Plants phase will start. *If it is used during the Zombie Phase (Flamenco Dancer or similar triggers a megablock), the Zombie Phase will end, and the Plant phase will be completely skipped. The Tricks phase will start. By activating her superpower at the right time, Timestein can potentially cripple the Zombie Hero. A turn wasted can't be gained back easily. However, Timestein should consider that a turn skipped never started; that means her gravestones (and the Zombie Hero's) will not reveal should she activate her signature during the Plant phase. Against Timestein has plenty of tricks to keep the battle under control; [[w:c:pvz:Card#Freeze|'Freezing']] cards keep Zombies frosty while Science Zombies get stronger from each hit. Luckily, Science Zombies generally start off weak, and Beans are susceptible to mass damage. Hearty Heroes can use Rolling Stone or Weed Spray to destroy any weak Science Zombies, and Crazy Heroes can use The Chickening to rid themselves of any pesky Beans. Be wary about Tricks, however, as Timestein may be able to defeat the Zombie Hero during the Plants phase alone. She may also completely skip the Tricks phase to deny them any chance to recover. Strategy Decks These are the official decks for Timestein. Click here for Community Built Decks. Category:Plant heroes Category:Heroes Category:Smarty Heroes Category:Brainy Heroes Category:Zombies Category:Plant/zombie heroes